Castlevania el Espejo de la Oscuridad
by DeathMaze
Summary: Si, se que no tiene que ver con ningún espejo xD y que? Soma Cruz está enamorado... el problema es que esa persona es famosa. ¿podría tener futuro esa relación? -Shounen Ai!-


Holaa! ;) Vientos, he vuelto a las andadas xD Mi inspiración estaba un poco muerta, así que había dejado la historia.. o.o pero me he decidí a continuarla tras unos... meses... de pausa xD Esta vez si espero terminarla, de modo que los reviews serían apreciados owo.

Castlevania no me pertenece, es de la Konami

Lez, Terrens, Gabriel, Elías, etc etc, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a un amigo mio que muy amablemente me los prestó para molestarlos xD

Este capítulo no es el original que había escrito, fue amablemente editado por una amiga mia owo

Owari!! ;)

--

El volumen estaba dejándole casi sordo, y sin embargo, el sueño le acosaba. A su alrededor, los jóvenes gritaban, porque estaba seguro de que realmente no se podía llamar cantar a lo que aquellas personas estaban haciendo con las letras de todas esas bandas que se habían presentado.

En ese preciso momento él mismo intentaba distinguir la letra de aquella canción que a pesar de todo no sonaba tan mal. De hecho hasta podía pensar que le gustaba.

Miró entonces con detenimiento el programa que le había quitado al guardia mientras éste dormitaba, intentado descifrar el nombre de aquella banda.

Con que ese grupo que estaba tocando se llamaba Rhapsody (of Fire). Se preguntó entonces el por qué estaba entre paréntesis eso último. Le causó cierta gracia, mientras lograba distinguir un par de líneas del coro: _"Gloria, gloria perpetua, in this dawn of victory…"; _rió en voz baja, aunque todo ahí se podía considerar voz baja. Pensó que esos sujetos tenían letras raras.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el escenario, esperando por la única banda por la que había asistido.

Sabía que poder ver todas esas bandas en vivo le causaba gran emoción, eran todos ellos sus ídolos. Bueno, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Estaba seguro de que Rata Blanca no; hasta él mismo se daba cuenta que cantaba mejor que el vocalista. Pero por algo los tenían que invitar, ¿no?

De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

-Eh… no me espantes, Terrens…-una pequeña gotita a pareció en su sien.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-hm… -miró nuevamente al escenario, la canción estaba terminando, sus ojos se iluminaron- son… son dioses de la música…(¬.¬ metido en sus ensoñaciones… dios! No puedo! No es mi estilo! TT.TT estoy cayendo en la clase de escritura que odio…)

-Son buenos-el tono de Terrens era tranquilo, casi como si los subestimara  
-¿¡quéeee!? Pero si son geniales!!-dos canales de lágrimas corrían por su rostro, regañando a su guitarrista. La voz del anunciador se hizo escuchar a través del micrófono. "_Luca Turilli_" fue todo lo que pudo distinguir entre los gritos de la multitud. Sus ojos brillaron casi diabólicamente, mientras una sonrisilla aparecía en sus labios- el… maestro…

-(¬¬) no son tan buenos-Terrens se hizo a un lado conforme los integrantes de la banda pasaban a su lado. Especialmente el guitarrista le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

-Terrens…-el muchacho retrocedió un poco ante la mirada que brillaba diabólicamente entre las sombras, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en él

-he… bien, lo admito, el maestro es mejor que yo-giró los ojos fuera de la vista del otro

-¿verdad que es genial?()

-Sí…-giró los ojos nuevamente- oye, seguimos nosotros, voy a llamar a los demás, te quedas?...-prefirió ignorar al muchacho de cabellos morados, quien poco más babearía… no… el solo del "maestro" llegó, y, efectivamente, comenzó a babear. Los otros estaban en la cafetería, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

-naa, Terrens, a que el maestro es genial… verdad? huh? Ooi, Terrens! Terrens!-miró a todos lados, sin encontrarle-(TT.TTU) me ha dejado hablando conmigo…-volvió la mirada hacia el escenario, justo antes de que un fuerte mareo lo asaltara. Se logró sostener en una silla cercana, antes de toser un poco de sangre.- Aquí no…-apretó el puño, levantándose-no puedo…-se dirigió hacia el borde del telón, cayendo de rodillas, la canción estaba por terminar. El dolor comenzaba a expandirse por su pecho, cuando oyó la voz de Terrens.

-¿rezándole al maestro, Lez?-su tono era algo burlón, entonces notó la mancha roja en su mano

-¡Claro!-le miró con una sonrisa-es que merece que le alaben…-sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras la otra banda se encaminaba a donde estaban ellos- ¡Maestro! Me puede… dar su autógrafo?-se dirigió con los ojos brillantes hacia el guitarrista. Luca-sama(xD perdón por eso.. n.nU) simplemente se quedó mirándole con cara de "y a ti que te pasa?"-Porfa….-intentó poner su cara de niño tierno suplicando-…porfa…

-Tal vez luego-rió, revolviéndole el cabello, y yendo con sus compañeros, murmuró algo como "los músicos de hoy"

-(TT.TT) ¿pero por qué luego? Ah!-sintió que alguien lo arrastraba hasta el escenario, todos los espectadores comenzaron a reír al ver al guitarrista arrastrando a Lez hacia el escenario- oh… (n.nU)

-ponte a cantar, quieres?-le susurró al oído mientras lo levantaba-y por dios, que no te de un ataque-Lez le miró sorprendido… se había dado cuenta. Le sonrió para aclararle que todo estaba bien… aunque él sabía que no estaba bien, el dolor en su pecho no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, se sentía agitado… pero no podía nada más permitirse una recaída…. Cualquier banda querría estar en este evento, y por fin los habían invitado… ¡invitado! Ni siquiera habían tenido que apuntarse tal como había pasado con otras tantas que al final habían sido rechazadas(¬ u ¬ cara de Lez), era el sueño de todos poder estar en este evento, y él no iba a fallarles. Lanzó una última mirada al público, de entre todos ellos definitivamente resaltaba…. Una persona… un chico que parecía de su edad, de cabellos completamente blancos… acaso también se decoloraba el cabello? Miró de reojo ambos mechones blancos a los lados de su rostro, sonriendo ligeramente. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco más tranquilo, el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse… tomó el micrófono, por primera vez se sentía REALMENTE especial… aunque siempre lo habían tratado así… y por qué muy en su interior sentía que ese chico tenía algo que ver? Se sonrojó completamente al analizar lo que acababa de pensar, pero sacudió su cabeza, despejando su mente.

Hum? Sin querer alzó la ceja despectivamente en el mismo momento en que la mirada del vocalista de Night Dark se posó en él, provocándole mirar a otro lado. Un instante después, pareció sonrojarse… miró hacia aquella dirección, sólo para encontrarse con que era otro tipo… por alguna razón sintió que se enojaba, e igualmente se sonrojó, mirando el piso… ¿por qué? Huh? Se dio cuenta de pronto, la gente no le estaba rodeando(TT) acaso era que esos fenómenos de ropa negra y pulseras de picos criticaban su gabardina blanca? Suspiró, al menos no estaban saltando sobre él…

-hola genteeeee! Hehe…(ñ.ñ) se nota que soy nuevo en esto, verdad?-algunas risitas-quiero agradecerles que nos hayan apoyado para poder estar aquí, y… hehe…-parecía nervioso cuando volvió a mirarle… se preguntó si tal vez era culpa suya… cómo no (¬¬) decidió mirar a Akira, la chica en la otra guitarra- ejem!-se sorprendió, eso había sido fuerte, había provocado un chillido en el mic, llamando su atención- perdón(ññ) bueno… creo que ahora es tiempo de que comencemos. Dedicada para todos ustedes-se dio cuenta que Terrens, el guitarrista había girado los ojos- Live!-¿live? Era su último single… como era de esperarse, todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y abalanzarse sobre los demás, provocando que se golpeara con el hombro de alguien mas y su labio comenzara a sangrar……… sangre… ese ligero sabor tan agradable……… el inicio de la parte con voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos… qué demonios había sido eso? Por un momento temió… que tal vez su otra parte pudiese controlarlo… esa sensación había sido tan familiar y desagradable… sonrió para sí mientras limpiaba sus labios con un pañuelo… por desgracia a su alrededor todos gritaban y saltaban, sin embargo podía verlos a todos. Sonrió, disfrutando de la canción también… con elegancia, claro, él nunca se iba a comportar de esa manera tan pedestre.

-_ between shadows that lie in your dark side, you dream, with fantasies that will never come true..-_ estaba muy emocionado, a pesar de que había una ligera molestia en su pecho, era posible ignorarla. Se dio cuenta que los fanáticos estaban armando más escándalo que para otras bandas, lo cual lo había hecho sonrojar, y sin embargo, el ver a ese muchacho le ponía nervioso, haciéndole fallar algunas notas altas, intentaba no mirarle, pero era imposible evitar esos ojos… casi amarillos… casi felinos… se sorprendió de poder notar el tono de sus ojos, cuando la iluminación cambiaba tan drásticamente en distintos colores…- _You laugh Of words that are said without sincerity You cry Tired of doing anything else but waiting_- por solo un instante pensó en las palabras finales de la canción…"_ you lie telling me that you love me, that you really wanna fight… you fly… spreading your wings… taking my hand, holding me, letting me know that you will always be…"_- se sobresaltó, ¿por qué miraba a ese joven al pensar en la canción?... el dolor comenzó a aumentar, tal vez se estaba excediendo… estaba confundido, y la respiración se le cortaba, sin embargo, se controló para poder seguir…- _You die Of mortal wounds in the deep sharped You sc-_-

De pronto la música paró inesperadamente ante los ojos de los espectadores, el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para seguir resistiendo… de repente se dejó caer de rodillas, sostenido del micrófono, con su mano libre apretaba el pecho sentía que el corazón le estallaría, empezó a sudar frío, mientras sus ojos mostraban una expresión de miedo y rabia, miedo por que este ataque era el peor que había tenido en los últimos años y rabia por que por mas que trató de resistir y terminar la canción no lo había logrado. Una sensación desagradablemente conocida apareció en su garganta, llevó su mano a su boca, mientras sentía una fuerte convulsión. Su mano se había tornado roja, al tiempo que los gritos de sorpresa y terror llegaban a sus oídos; mientras caía pudo sentir que alguien le sostuvo(al tiempo que se pegaba con algo duro que hizo eco en las bocinas xD) y la voz de Terrens se volvió indistinguible antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera.


End file.
